


Pleasure After The Hunt

by Aniloonys



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Plushie Sex Toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: Just Sanctum enjoying a night alone. ;)(Sorry for any mistakes in advance.)





	Pleasure After The Hunt

Sanctum opened the door to his abandoned home in Happy Hamlet, tired from his hunt for the night. He had fulfilled his quota for blood though he accidentally killed all his victims in the process. His sister had starved him once again and it resulted in a small genocide of the residents.

He licked the blood from his fingers as he groaned softly, the taste was amazing and he just couldn't get enough. He made his way up the stairs and into his little loft upstairs, he removed his gloves and straps on his arms, tossing them into the corner before he layed down in the nest of blankets. Soon removing his boots as well. He sighed as he relaxed, not bothering with the rest of his clothes. He huffed and wiped some blood from his mouth, licking it up before he looked down to his pants.

He was becoming hard underneath which caused him to smirk, he had not fucked anyone thanks to his killing them... but he could take care of it himself now that the night was soon over. He soon reached his hands down and slid his pants down a bit with his boxers til they were off his body. He thought for a moment and said, "Fuck it.. Vhy not the whole outfit...?"

He then sat up and removed his top, tossing it before laying back down and relaxing. He then looked to his hardened member, soon moving his hand to it before he took it into his grip. His hand was still covered with the crimson liquid from his victims as he could not get it all off. But what did he care? He was a sucker for this.

He slowly moved his hand up and down his length, soon letting out a shaky sigh as he felt a small surge of pleasure go through him. He eyed his member as he kept moving his hand up and down slowly, spreading his legs a bit as he bent one and kept it partially planted on the wooden floor.

He couldn't stop himself from progressively getting faster and faster with his movements, groaning as he felt his face begin to flush. He closed his eyes as he let his mind wander, imagining anything and everything to get himself off.

His mind going from being jerked off, getting a blow job, a tit job, or straight to fucking someone. He soon broke down to pants and shaky sighs.

His thoughts were about anyone he could think of. He had a crush on almost every single person on the island, minus a few here and there. Hell, his thoughts went back to past events he experienced.

Sanctum soon gasped and panted heavier, his member twitching and leaking precum. He looked to his member, he couldn't help but smile before closing his eyes again and jerking quick. Slowing now and then to tease himself as he felt the pressure build and build.

He mumbled out, "F-Fuck... So close..." As he clawed the blankets with his free hand. He couldn't help a buck or two from his hips as he got closer and closer, his breathing becoming rigid and shaky.

He soon gripped himself just a bit tighter before getting as quick as he could, his nails nearly ripping the sheets from his grip. He clenched his teeth for a moment before he cried out in bliss, unable to hold back his orgasm as waves of pleasure went through him. His cum shooting from his member and onto himself.

He slowly looked to his member as his body shook, he kept jerking himself to milk his cock before slipping his hand away. He panted heavy and relaxed into the blankets beneath him. 

He soon regained himself and let out a soft sigh, "Fuck... that vas good.. Heh... Even for a solo job..." He then eyed the cum on his hand, he huffed and licked it off before smirking.

But he soon blinked and looked down to his member, which was partially hard again. He huffed and sat up, "But.. not fully enough..." He sighed and thought for a moment, he reached over and grabbed a plushie from the plush pile. He eyed it before setting it down, a certain part visible to him.

He couldn't help but smirk. It was a plushie with a pussy.. a gift from P.A.N.D.A. Which he thanked her for... by fucking her into the bed for a week straight. He chuckled at the memory before he sighed, smoke surrounding him before he turned into a rather big flying fox bat. A pure black one at that.

He huffed and got over to the plush toy and chittered softly. He rarely used the toy but... he needed more then just his right hand. He wrapped his wings around the plush as he gripped it tight, he then huffed and adjusted himself to where he wanted.

He squeaked before he shoved himself into the plush, shuddering as he did. P.A.N.D.A made the toy rather tight but Sanctum could fit himself in it. His member still big despite being a bat.

He chirped out before he adjusted again and slowly begun moving himself in and out of it. Rocking his body forward and back to be able to do this. He slid his tongue out and slowly got faster and faster, he shuddered worse as he soon groaned. He was able to speak in this form still as well as keep up his noises from before.

He closed his eyes and panted, "I really.. gotta thank her again for this plush.. F-Fuck.." He knew damn well he was not gonna last long like this. But he couldn't control himself, he squeaked loudly before moaning as his thrusts got faster and faster. He pressed his head against the plush as his mind wandered again.

He jerked a bit as his tongue slid out, pleasure was very much visible on his face. He soon begun to huff and pant, his body shaking badly. He couldn't keep himself calmed nor could he resist pounding himself in and out of the plush toy. He soon bit into it, panting against the soft fabric as his eyes rolled back.

He could feel the pressure build up again and fast. His ears flattened back as his member was moving at an inhuman pace. Using everything he had to try and get off quicker.

He felt the pressure build up, soon pulling away and moaning loudly as he knew he was about to blow again. He then focused on pounding that one area, closing his eyes as he did. His breathing rigid before it suddenly quickened and became raspy and quick breaths.

He screeched loudly as he buried himself as deep as he could into the plush, his cum pouring out his member and into the toy. He groaned and buried his face into the plush, thrusting slowly to milk himself before he pulled out and turned into his human for again. He looked to his now soft member and sighed, soon he layed down in the blankets as he saw light shining from behind a blanket he placed on the window.

He chuckled and yawned, he was exhausted but happy. He smiled before he soon slipped into a deep sleep for the day until the next night.


End file.
